In Love Forever
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Simi and Nick are in love, but there is something stopping them from taking the biggest step of their lives.


Simi had been on my mind constantly since that first night; it had been one of the best experiences ever, however I knew that as her _akri _was my best friend I needed to find a way to ask his permission to marry her. I was the one who was supposedly going to be the end of the world; the one who doomed the world into nonexistance. But since my father was killed six years ago; Kyrian married Amanda and I finally admitted that I really didn't have deep feelings for Nekoda and about six months of torture from her I'd settled on the youngest and last remaining _Charonte. _I knew that Acheron had a "special" relationship with Artemis; as a matter of fact I was the only of his companions who knew partly because the only times I got to see Simi were when they were doing naughty things to one another. She made me feel like I had nothing in the world to care about; Simi had stolen my heart and is keeping it under lock and key. I hadn't thought of any other woman in almost eighteen months and I knew she was the same; though Acheron hardly ever wanted anyone to meet her. I was going to do this. It was my twenty first birthday in less than twenty four hours and I wanted to propose on my birthday; just to make it even more memoriable.

I was out running a couple of errands for Kyrian and Amanda but had taken a break stopping off at Sanctuary to talk with my mother and the Pelteirs' who were the owners of the building. I was sitting at my favourite table next to the window; eating one of Amiee's explicit chocolate chip cookies when the sing song voice that always made my heart sing called out from the door. Dressed in her normal emo styled clothes and her black hair with purple highlights to match her purple shirt and black and purple tartin mini skirt and knee high converses she plonked down in the seat next to me and smiled warmly at me.

"Nicky; my baby what are you doing?" Simi asked sweetly leaning her head on my shoulder

"I've been running a couple a of errands for Kyrian and Amanda I just came in here for a break how are you my sweet?" I asked the love of my life

"Oh I'm splendid Nicky; been with my akri and the heifer goddess but the Simi was getting restless so akri let the Simi go. He said he won't be much longer because it's almost night time and he wants to get some rest before your party tomorrow night" she told me; I laughed at her nonsense speil. I loved that she still spoke like this sometimes; referring to herself in third person instead of first person. It was one of the many amazing qualities that I loved about her.

"Well I hope he swings by cause I need to talk to him about something important" I told her stroking her back.

"Nick do you want your usual burger and fries?" my mum asked as she made her way to my table.

"Yea and can you get Simi's usual too please?" I asked my mum lovingly.

"Of course I may baby. How are you Simi darling?" my mother asked turning her attention to Simi

"I am great Cherise and you?" she asked

"Oh I'm great sweetie; your meals will be out in a minute" mum said with one last smile as she walked back to the kitchen. We sat happily talking and I listened as she told me about what her and Acheron had been doing since I saw her on Sunday night. I loved her telling me about her encounters of her life and the things she does with Acheron. Its always been sweet. I was just about to excuse myself to go see how long it would take for our meals to turn up when the song The Final Countdown started playing; signalling Acheron had entered the building, Simi immeadiately reacted and put a distance between us and smiled at her now approaching father.

"Hello Akri" she smiled happily.

"Simi my sweetie; Nick" he said sliding into the other side of the booth.

"Uh Acheron would I be able to talk to you?" I asked when I saw my mum come back out with our meals. He seemed to get my gist and stood leaving his backpack which he was never without in possessian of Simi. I kissed my mother on the cheek before asking her to sit with Simi whilst I talked with Acheron upstairs.

Acheron lead me up to the fifth floor of Sancturary where it was designed as an office the only thing that made it anything different was the giant flat screen tv and bed in the corner of the room. Signalling that Acheron had his own room here. We were on his territory now and I felt helpless.

"What did you want to talk about Nick?" Acheron said taking the glassess from his face revealing his mystifying eyes. Taking a deep breath I started

"I want to ask you something but before I do I have to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you before I ask the question" he looked at me skeptically as he waited for me to speak.

"I need to tell you that Simi and I have been dating for the last year and a half; she's made me the happiest man alive and I love her to pieces. I wouldn't do anything to harm her or risk her life in any way; she is my life now Acheron and I need her just as much as I need oxygen" I confessed as he stared at me with a look of pure shock. As that wore off he started smiling

"I knew Simi was keeping something from me; she seemed elated most days even more carefree and more restless when she was stuck with me travelling. You were much better at keeping it from me. Why did you wait so long to tell me though? Why not just come out and tell me?" he questioned

"I wanted to wait; make sure that I was in it for real, it wasn't just some crazy fling like what Nekoda and I had. And then when I finally felt comfortable with it I didn't know how to bring up in conversation. Acheron your my best friend and I didn't want to lose that with you because I've never had a friend who I was closer to in my life. The reason why I'm telling you now is because I feel like after all this time; I'm committed and I know that Simi is all I want. I'm asking you if I can have your daughters hand in marriage" I told him. Praying that he wouldn't do anything horrible to me like befriend me or kill me.

"I guess I have no choice in what is going on especially if she's happy and she makes you happy. I give you my blessing; and trust me I really appreciate the gesture, not many people actually think of doing that anymore. Take care of my little girl Nicolas and treat her like a princess" he said pulling me in for a hug.

We headed back downstairs and when we were on the last level of staircases Acheron turned to me and asked

"When do you plan on asking her?" he asked searching my face; I caught a glimmer of sadness but I didn't really understand why.

"I was going to do it tomorrow night at my party. I want everyone to witness it" I told him honestly.

"Do you have the ring? Everything you need for it to be perfect?" he asked freaking out.

"I have the ring and I think it is very Simi; and I also have the whole thing planned Ash you don't need to worry about a thing" I reassurred him.

"Ok" he said smiling down at me; fangs and all.

"It took you guys long enough; I took the pleasure in ordering your favourite meal Ash. Don't you go anywhere without eating it" mum scolded.

"Yes ma'am" he said sitting down again as I slid in next to Simi. She smiled at me happily and then leaned forward to kiss me before remembering that Ash "didn't" know pulling back she looked around awkwardly and whistled nervously like she does when she tries to avoid something but she's dying to tell someone. I was looking at Ash and mum who were both smirking in a knowing way. Mum had known since almost the very beginning and had even gone ring shopping with me a couple of weeks ago.


End file.
